hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11
This is the eleventh episode of the Season 1 and this involves about Steve Legends confronts his former instructor. Mante Legends and Steve Legends were running but the white fang man stops them. So Mante Legends gestures that person and he wanted to introduce himself. The name of that man was Kakashi Legends the instructor of MonCast. 'Events' *First appearance of Kakashi Legends *Phantasm Tower and Moonlighting Silencer have been introduced. *Jawa Pass has been explored, then unlocked to the mode. *Steve Legends and Kakashi Legends reunited and battle on Jawa Pass. *Steve Legends subspantial victory against Kakashi Legends and advance to the MonCast *Steve Legends presenting the two documents and suicide letter including presenting one witness is Mante Legends *Mante Legends explores MonCast just in time and all students from MonCast are glaring by shock. 'Prologue' Mante Legends and Steve Legends crossed path to the MonCast outside after bathing to rest. Also Nortis Legends was still wet in the spa. "Genome Spiral, and Icy Maelstrom are the one of the outcast weapon, why Liu Pi Legends was really Monkey D. Luffy? Why that Kitanosawa Legends insult Nortis Legends in fights and about to say. that was Kitanosawa Legends and Nortis Legends conversation about brains and he will understand the truth so he will strengthen his body and mind until afternoon. Mante Legends can't run and walking fast like a raging bull. Steve Legends intense and regenerating his cells and feeling gloomy. The shuriken was thrown to Mante Legends shocking when this weapon appear. Gladly, Steve Legends shielded Mante Legends when his bag has full of iron. Mante Legends ask what's going on and Steve Legends deduce this person was Kakashi Legends who was with in spa earlier. He reads book while talking to them however he plan to duel Mante Legends but Steve Legends intercepts to start a duel. 'Early Game' Kakashi Legends uses Moonlight Silencer and Phantasm Tower with a group pairing left or right (if you lose). Steve Legends accepts the offer and ready to release the evidence. Before he do that you must defeat Kakashi Legends before releasing evidence. Steve Legends is moving first, he release pawn f3 to let the opponent penetrated. Kakashi Legends attempt to checkmate but he endured of pawn e4 as very main style. So Kakashi Legends back-up plans is implemented. Steve Legends knows the idea what his doing. 'Middle Game' Although Kakashi Legends severely checked Steve Legends on and on and ever counter. In other dimension Mante Legends runs to MonCast and other one riding the jeep to MonCast. Steve Legends is troublesome in the game which he pass the very gory details to afford this inaugural. Kakashi Legends boosts his power to destroy Steve Legends quiver in presence. Steve Legends contribute his plan to reflect Kakashi Legends attack and he cornered with one bishop and the queen. 'Late Game' Kakashi Legends must lose the game if he blundered the game and otherwise defense summon is another option it would blast that the opponent seem grizzly then he take off the mask but he can't only his forehead protector raise that means the serious fight must begun. Steve Legends shocks and inherited his own will to defeat him and the spirit of Immolation comes to his hand. Steve Legends admit that he counter ten enemies in his time and winning nine of them because that one space is for Mante Legends that the person who was defeated at the first time. Kakashi Legends ready to kill off and Steve Legends let his one of the pieces reach to the fortress and corner after that he was defeated with the last-hitter after that Steve Legends relentlessly win the battle. 'Epilogue' This Suicide Letter of Pala Iot Legends showcasing that the MonCast school shall know about since the reputation of a school brings here and passing it to "Mante Legends" and mentions two persons that leads to a truth. Therefore time to tell the tale!